


Of Men and Gryphons

by YandereDad



Series: Far Cry 5 Gryphon  AU [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Dubious Consent, F/M, Griffins, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereDad/pseuds/YandereDad
Summary: Junior Deputy Dakota Diane Rook and her friends Mercy, former marine medic, and Ben, former army psychologist turned social worker for Hope County, are attempting to take down Eden’s Gate, when an accident leaves Dakota without her memory and in John Seed’s care. In-love with the woman despite all she has done to the project, his eldest brother’s hatred for her and and Joseph’s warning that their kinds could not be together, John takes advantage of her amnesia to manipulate her memories with the hope that she would eventually love him as he did her, all the while preparing for the looming threats of his brother’s disapproval and her friend’s efforts to rescue her.





	Of Men and Gryphons

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for a friend of mine <3  
> Please consider checking me out at https://yanderedad.tumblr.com/ :3

Everything seemed to finally be falling in place for John, after a lifetime misfortune - the project was thriving despite the ragtag group of rebels attempting to destroy all they had built, his atonements had been successful since the shrink and the medic had retreated up into the mountains, but perhaps best of all, he finally had his precious little flightless by his side. 

“ _Darling_ , I’m home!” he called out cheerfully, crossing the threshold of his home, shrugging off his favourite coat and depositing it on the nearby coat rack before seeking out his lover. “Where are you my dear?” he mumbled to himself, unable to find her reading within the living room as she so often did, a stab of panic gripping his heart - had her so-called friends come for her as they had promised over the radio, or had she finally regained her memory after so many weeks of living her new life as his beautiful flightless mate.

“ _Oh John_!” his worried frown instantly morphed into an excited grin, furrowed eyebrows lifting in relief. How joyful she sounded, calling out his name like a prayer. Following the sound of her voice, he opened his mouth to cheekily tease her about her elation, however, before he could her voice rang through the house again.

“ _Bold and brave_!  _He’s finding us a family, he’s teaching us the faith! Oh John! Keep us safe! He’s gonna march us right through Eden’s Gate_!” he struggled to contain himself, his grin stretching unnaturally wide when he found her in the kitchen, hips swaying along to the rhythm of the music as she busied herself at the kitchen counter. He couldn’t help but laugh at her elated ‘ _Oh Lord_!’ as he attempted to sneak up on her, giving himself away.

She spun on her heel, surprise bursting across her face for a second, before her lips stretched wide, flashing her pearly whites as she beamed up at him. His heart clenched at the sight, at such a wonderful look being reserved just for him and him alone,  _a look that had once belonged to someone els_ e, although that didn’t matter now that she belonged to him.

“ _ **Johnny**_!” she almost squealed, letting the knife she held clatter onto the hardwood counter as she habitually jumped jumped into his open arms, her own wrapped around his neck and her legs clutching his narrow waist. “You’re finally home! And just in time - I made dinner since I thought you’d be hungry after working so hard; it’s your favourite too!” she rambled excitedly into his ear, her loving tone and warm breath on the shell of his ear sending shivers down his spine -  _god_ , she had no idea what she did to him, how she raised him up yet had complete control over him like a dog, ready to do whatever it took to please her.

Willing to disobey his older brothers, prepared to put all he had worked for on the line, just for the love he had yearned for his whole life, a love he had become convinced that he didn’t deserve.

Joseph had already warned him once, catching them far too close for captor and captive only several days earlier, but John was a spoilt man use to having whatever he wanted without question, something not even his brothers could change. He had wanted Dakota for far too long and had worked too hard to simply give her up now, even if he had to go against Joseph’s commands.

Possessively he ran his hands over her sides as he held her, enjoying how the tight outfit allowed him to feel every curve of her body, as he leant in to press an unusually chaste kiss against her cheek, making her giggle as his beard tickled her delightfully soft skin, something he took pride in, having bought countless luxury scrubs after noticing the rough condition of her skin when he had first brought her home.

She pressed herself closer to him for a split second before untangling herself from the mess of limbs they had become, kissing the sweet spot of his neck that she had become familiar with when he let out an adorable mix between a whine and a growl.

“I know, I know, but I won’t let this dinner go cold after I slaved over it all day” she laughed again, another thing he took pride in, loving how the sound rang in his ears for hours afterwards, even when he was surrounded by gunfire. “I did make it just for you after all” there was a teasingly seductive edge to her words, although he was certain she didn’t mean it in such a way, just being her usual sweet and loving self.

Everything was simply perfect as she lead him to the dining room, table set with cutlery, plates and freshly cut flowers held in a vase - ever since she had arrived she had made the ranch homely, more than just a roof over his head.

He had a feeling it was less to do with the flowers and more to do with her presence itself.

He sniffed the air tentatively as he eyed-up the crockpot bowl stationed in the middle of the table next to the vase, accidently letting a pleased moan pass his lips when the delicious scent entered his nostrils. They both came to a halt as they eased themselves into their respective seats, neither one saying anything as John silently prayed to the Lord that she hadn’t heard the embarrassing noise, before she giggled at his antics once again, leaning over the table to serve the contents of the crockpot bowl into his own.

“You haven’t even seen or tasted it yet you’re already singing my praise!” she smiled so warmly at him, innocent pide shining in her eyes - a pride far less sinful than he was familiar with.

“How could I not, my dear, when my favourite chief has made my favourite meal?” giving her a cheeky wink, he cautiously blew on the hot stew that sat in his spoon before indulging himself, humming in appreciation soon after, as he held back a groan, not wanting to revisit his previous embarrassment.

“Aww, don’t hold out on me now! Then again, you might just give me a ego complex” she laughed once again, yet another source of sinful pride for him, as she shot him a dazzling grin before digging into her own meal, sighing happily after the first spoonful.

“As always, you were right Johnny - brunswick stew is to die for! I’ll have to go to Georgia someday to see how the locals really make it” while he’d always hoped to hear her say that first phrase in a different context, this was enough for him, at least for the moment, although he couldn’t help but smugly imagine how the ‘old’ Dakota would react to hearing herself say such things, or her so-called friends.

“Or perhaps this Georgian boy could spoil you for a change, rather than the other way round” he tried to come off as nonchalant to hide his eagerness, his inner gryph longing to prove his worth to his mate, to serve her for once, his precious flightless housewife.

“ _Oh John_ , you spoil me enough as it is” she said more to herself that him, the corners of her lips somehow managing to stretch wider as her cheeks flushed a rosy hue. At this point she would be indebted to him for the rest of her life, although she didn’t mind - John was her life now.

The dinner was peaceful, something John had never had as a child, or until Dakota had become a member of his household, the two making idle conversation about the goings of their day, although he did have to alter the events somewhat - his sweet girl didn’t need to know about such nasty business such as fighting the resistance, or keeping her former friends off her trail.

Even with the countless five-star restaurants his wealth had allowed him to dine at, he had ultimately decided that the meal they had shared together was the best he had ever had, and perhaps would ever have, for not just the quality of the food or the fact it was his favourite dish, but the company he had the pleasure of sharing, something he never thought he’d have the privilege of doing willingly, or even at all.

Of course he told her this, or at least attempted to voice his feelings, something he was still learning how to do, in his own suave yet bashful manor, although she managed to read in-between the lines and understand the emotions that he struggled to put into words.

“Thank you John. It’s no problem, never a problem,  _if it’s for you_ ” there she went again, making his heart pound against his ribcage and his cock begin to throb in his jeans that were always too tight. One hand gripped at his thigh to steady himself while the other picked up the waterglass laid out for him, looking for relief from the sudden flush of heat that had overcome him.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” her words were nothing but innocent, wanting nothing more that to care for for him as he had her, but John could only control himself for so long after his brother’s interruption days before and the rush euphoria their evening together had sent through his veins.

Without a second thought or a moments notice, he crosses the distance between them in a single long stride, cupping her soft cheeks between his hands, calloused from rigorous writing, and closing the gap between their mouths before she can utter a single questioning word, completely drunk on her heavenly affection.

At first he doesn’t hold back, his muscle memory from his days as an Atlanta playboy taking the wheel as he takes advantage of her surprise, instantly shoving his tongue into her open mouth the moment their lips touch, freely exploring her wet walls without any resistance. Her smaller yet just as calloused hands lay at her sides, unsure what to do with themselves, while she allows John to tangle his tongue with her own.

While the kiss only fueled his lust, he sobered up somewhat when he realised her lack of participation. However, before he could completely pull himself away, their lips barely brushing, she weakly gripped at the collar of his jacket, forcing their mouths together again, taking an active role as she timidly licked at his bottom lip, politely asking for entrance rather than taking what she wanted like John had just done moments before.

Unabashedly he moaned into her open mouth, sending vibrations through her and a spark down her spine that made her rub her clothed thighs together, seeking friction to relief the vaguely familiar ache. Feeling her squirming against him, he let his hands fall from one pair of cheeks to another, lifting her up to grind his strained erection against her, giving her the relief she so desperately needed yet torturing her at the same time as her stomach began to flood with heat.

Her legs wrapped around his hips for the second time that night, although this time far less innocently as she followed her instincts and humped his crotch while her tongue shyly wove itself around his, sucking on the muscle.

Summoning all of his strength John broke the kiss, gently pecking her forehead when she looked up at him with confusion and worry in her eyes, before taking long yet quick strides through the dining room and up the staircase, following his usual route to his bedroom.

He kicked open the door without sparing a thought for the Italian leather shoes he probably just scuffed, refusing to remove his hands from  _his_ girl if he didn’t have to. Taking a seat on the royal blue bed, one that was overly large for a single man or even a couple, he continued to hold her in his arms, keeping her perched in his lap as one hand ran through her hair and the other traced the flightless mark on the inside of her wrist, pleased when he felt her rapid pulse yet also anxious that it wasn’t from lust but from fear.

“Please Diane, please tell me that you feel this too, that you want this just as much as I do - I won’t do anything unless you say so” he was scared to even look at her, scared of facing rejection once again. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to control myself, that I forced myself on you, but I promise you this isn’t just momentary lust. I…I love you, I’ve always loved you, and I always will; even if you don’t feel the same, I will always protect you-” he was caught off-guard by the gentle kiss she placed in-between his furrowed eyebrows, a warm smile on her face and love dancing in her eyes as she watched him go flush from the tips of his ears down to his cheeks.

“John, I-I think I feel the same. You’ve been my everything since that day I woke up - you were the very first thing I saw, so handsome and caring, protecting me from not just myself but the world as well. For you, I will always say  _yes_ ”

Silently he asked the Lord to forgive him for his trespasses outside of wedlock, and prayed that his brothers would forgive him too, as he lifted her slender, fragile wrist to his mouth, locking his eyes with hers as he kissed the mark he loved so dearly, and that made her so insecure, sighing against the soft skin when he felt her pulse against his lips, spiking when he dragged the tip of his tongue across it.

He lifted her off his lap to lay her on the silk sheets, tasting her delicate flesh as he kissed and licked his way up her arm, occasionally sinking his teeth lightly into the skin to fulfill his innate need to mark her. It served as a distraction while his deft hands did away with her clothes, knowing his dear, innocent girl would be rather bashful about returning to her natural state.

She was too caught up in his ministrations to notice her lack of clothing until he testingly licked at a perky nipple. She stuttered his name, combing her hands through his hair so she could pull him off, but he was far stronger even when human, pressed himself tighter against her as he worked on joining her in her nude state while sucking on one nipple and teasingly rolling the other between his thumb and index finger, kicking off his shoes and socks, shrugging of his coat, impatiently ripping off his vest and shirt, sending several buttons flying, and finally pulling down his slacks in one fell swoop.

Even though he could be vain at times, knowing fully well that he was an attractive man from the numerous lovers in Atlanta who had told him so, John was nervous under her lidded gaze, wanting nothing more than to please her in every way he could.

She must have been, for she pushed him away from the home he had made on her breasts and pressed chaste kisses down from his collarbone to his snail-trail, fingers lovingly tracing each and every one of his tattoos and scars. Her intentions were obvious, if not by how she continued to kiss down past his hips, than by how she licked her lips excessively and the nervousness that shone through the lust in her eyes.

“Ah, how sweet you are to think of me, but not tonight my dear - tonight is about us,  _together_ , _ **as one**_. We will have plenty of opportunities to… _serve_ each other later” with his index finger under her chin he guided her back to her position directly under him, while his free hand encouraged her to wrap her legs around his hips once again, for the final time that evening. As she did so, his cock slowly dragged against her pussy, making her gasp in surprise while he bit back a groan.

No words were spoken between them, as she gave him a firm nod after noticing the concern in is eyes. Cautiously he guided his cock between the twitching walls of her pussy, clenching his teeth as she contracted around him, trying to suck him in deeper. He gripped her hips in an effort to ground himself, ignoring the urge to let go of his control and fuck her senseless.

Their first time together was to be as sweet and pure as she was, something they could fondly look back on one day when they had a family of their own.

Something he could rub in Benjamin’s face over the radio later on while she slept peacefully beside him.

His thumb danced on her clit, forcing adorable mewls to tumble from her hung-open mouth as he managed to bottom-out inside of her, balls pressed flush against her ass before he slowly drew himself completely out and slid back in again, bushing against each and every individual nerve and setting them light.

“ _ **Oh John**_!” she couldn’t contain herself, desperate for more after only a handful of thrusts, bucking her hips onto his cock greedily, swallowing up every inch he had to give and squeezing as tightly as she possibly could, all the while throwing her arms over his shoulders and holding on for dear life, nails leaving crescent indents that stung him in the best way.

At the rate they were going neither were going to last long, although that didn’t bother John, simply thrilled to actually be inside of her and have the opportunity to finish inside of her rather than in his hand as he had done so often for countless months. The thought had him forcing his hips harder against hers as he bit into her bare shoulder with a groan, his animalistic nature making him ever so wanton at the prospect of properly claiming her as his mate by filling her womb with his offspring and giving her the largest bite he could manage on her tender neck.

Now that was something he could  _really_ shove in Benjamin and Mercy’s faces.

With his cock dragging against her soaked walls at a wild and stuttering tempo he felt her begin to shake against him, huffing out short breaths as she mindlessly begged for more in-between her babblings of how amazing a man he was for taking such good care of her in all aspects of life. Invigorated by her praise and his own pride, he rutted himself into her as though he were in heat, unable to find any relief anywhere other than within her slick pussy.

Hearing her choked cry the leash on his self-control slipped, jaw almost unhinging before clamping shut on her poor neck like a bear trap. The sound of rushing blood in his ears blocked out the string of moans and breathy ‘ _yes_ ’s that she unleashed as she caught him in a vice-grip, milking him for all his worth as they both came, only a several second delay between them.

His vision went white for a moment, his system taking longer to recover after having only had his hand and not a real pussy for so many years. Coming back down to Earth with the pain of over-sensitivity as her pussy continued to contract around him, he gradually slid out with a low groan, unwilling to leave her inner embrace despite the pain and rolled over to lay down behind her.

“ _Darling dearest_ , how does a nice warm bath sound, hm? Then we can sleep in tomorrow as long as you like, and I’ll even take the day off just to spend with you. I could take you out flying, we could walk around the property, or even just spend all day in bed if you so choose” he licked at the bite on her neck while he waited for her response, until he heard soft, rhythmic sighs leaving her slightly parted lips.

“I suppose I shouldn’t have pushed you so hard - our first kiss is one thing, but  _this_?” he chuckled, content with talking to himself as he tucked her into his bed, enjoying how beautiful she looked wrapped up in his signature blue.  “I should have taken things slower with you, courted you properly like you deserve, but it’s too late now - the deed is done and you are  **mine** , and now nothing can tear us apart, not your friends, not my brothers, and certainly not  _yourself_ ”

He glanced at the radio that laid on his desk across the room, before a yawn tore through him. Lazily he pressed his chest firmly against her back and threw an arm around her waist while the other smoothed out her hair, impossibly soft in his hands.

As much as he wanted to taunt her friends, this moment was far more important. Everything he had ever dreamed was finally happening all at once. He was reunited with his brothers, had found his life’s purpose as The Baptist and perhaps most importantly, had his precious Dakota all to himself.

And if he played his cards right, he would have her until the great Collapse and beyond.


End file.
